Acontecimento Inesperado
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Aquele dia em que Rui desacreditou de tudo que costumava acreditar foi o suficiente para resultar em um acontecimento Ele aprenderia a não martirizar mais a si (Gatchaman Crowds - X/Rui)


_Aquele dia em que Rui desacreditou de tudo que costumava acreditar foi o suficiente para resultar em um acontecimento inesperado. Ele aprenderia a não martirizar mais a si mesmo._

* * *

Escrevi isso de madrugada, mal revisei pra não desistir de postar, hue.

Fanfic X/Rui, pois é.

Não me matem. Se alguém tiver coragem de ler, boa leitura e não esqueça o review no final! ;;

**Acontecimento Inesperado**

Um suspiro de frustração percorreu o recinto vazio, quebrando o silêncio instalado. Bastou isso para a voz robotizada se fazer presente, com um ar de preocupação.

- O que houve, Rui? Está quieto.

O garoto com roupas femininas retirou momentaneamente o braço de cima dos olhos claros, mirando o monitor através do qual seu único companheiro falava. Mais um momento de silêncio, antes que Ninomiya resolvesse se manifestar.

- Sabe, X... Me pergunto se algum dia vou ver o mundo que imagino surgindo. É tão complicado!

X não deixou de perceber a leve oscilação no tom de voz do garoto. Ele hesitava, parecia sinceramente com receio de algo. Talvez estivesse sendo ambicioso demais em achar que o mundo poderia ser atualizado.

- Alguns podem não entender agora, Rui, mas tenho certeza que seu desejo irá se tornar real.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, este possuindo um quê de melancolia. Voltou a cobrir os olhos com o braço, um novo suspiro escapando.

- Obrigado, X – cerrou as pálpebras, virando-se no sofá e encolhendo o corpo. – Quem dera existisse alguém como você... Pessoas como você.

A voz foi sumindo até desaparecer por completo, fazendo o cômodo voltar a mergulhar no silêncio.

Rui sentiu como se afundasse em um sonho agradável. Estava deitado em um lugar macio e espaçoso como sua cama, parecia exatamente com ela, e a sensação era bastante real, embora se lembrasse de ter adormecido no sofá. As sandálias de salto tinham sido retiradas, igual ao vestido com o qual tinha caído no sono, substituído pelo tecido macio e leve do pijama. Se abrisse os olhos, se perguntava que tipo de cenário lhe seria oferecido – talvez pudesse ser uma breve visão do mundo que desejava, onde todos tinham o poder de mudá-lo para melhor.

Ressonou baixo e, após um breve suspiro, abriu lentamente os olhos que se ajustavam à iluminação baixa, possibilitada por algo à sua esquerda. A escuridão lhe mostrava que era noite, mas a luz azulada lhe dizia que a claridade que iluminava seu quarto – surpreendentemente deparou-se com o próprio teto -, não provinha de uma fonte de luz natural.

Porém, antes que pusesse os pensamentos em ordem, ouviu uma voz lhe cumprimentar. Estava diferente, menos mecanizada e mais masculinizada. Mas ainda suave e gentil. Reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Bom dia, Rui. Se bem que ainda é noite, deveria dizer "boa noite"?

X.

Não tinha dúvidas. Não tinha erro. Sobressaltou-se, sentando-se onde estava no susto, arregalando os olhos. Estava ligeiramente embaçado, mas aquele ponto à sua esquerda se tratava de uma _pessoa_. Rapidamente, buscou os óculos sobre o criado-mudo e os colocou na face, encarando bem o rapaz que estava ao lado de sua cama.

Não muito alto, porém um pouco mais que o próprio Rui. Cabelos pretos presos em um pequeno rabo, olhos de uma cor que não conseguia identificar – talvez fosse reflexo das lentes azuis dos óculos de design futurista, que parecia ser misturado com _headphones_. Ou talvez aqueles orbes que realmente mudassem de cor, como um caleidoscópio. A voz era suave e chamava seu nome.

Só não sabia há quanto tempo.

- Rui?

Engoliu a seco, finalmente fechando a boca e se recompondo. Precisava ter certeza.

- X?

- Sim, sou eu, Rui.

- Mas... como?

Murmurou, sua mente estava a mil. Devia ser um sonho. Só então reparou que a luz azulada vinha do colete com capuz que o outro usava. O "x" normalmente visto nas telas estava na parte de trás da peça, que cobria apenas parcialmente a blusa preta sem mangas que subia até o pescoço dele, terminando em uma espécie de coleira, também de tom escuro.

- Para realizar seu desejo, Rui.

Não explicava muita coisa. Nada, na verdade. Mas fez com que corasse. Abaixou a cabeça, por algum motivo sentindo o peito esquentar. Se fosse ser sincero, já havia imaginado algumas vezes, secretamente, como seria se seu amigo fosse um humano. Nunca obteve a resposta exata, porém tinha a possibilidade ali, bem a sua frente. E Rui simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Após vários segundos ponderando, X sentou-se sobre a cama ao lado do menor, fazendo o colchão se movimentar com seu peso. Hesitou, sua voz soando não mais alta que um sussurro.

- Você ficou chateado, Rui?

Voltou a encará-lo, sentindo um aperto no coração com aquele tom tristonho – era estranho. E sua culpa. Isso porque X sempre cuidara de si, isso não mudava, mesmo ele sendo agora um humano.

- Não, X... Só fiquei surpreso. Mas estou feliz.

Murmurou, encolhendo os ombros. Era mais complicado dizer esse tipo de coisa quando alguém lhe encarava diretamente nos olhos. Ainda assim, foi o suficiente para fazer o garoto sorrir, buscando uma das mãos de Rui.

- Também estou feliz que finalmente pude te encontrar, Rui.

Mirou os olhos do menor de modo cálido. Enquanto ele estava adormecido, pesquisou bastante, então se aproximou sem medo, beijando demoradamente a bochecha de Rui. Um gesto simples, mas que o fez queimar por dentro.

Aquilo era totalmente inesperado. Mas agora via que até mesmo os desejos mais absurdos poderiam se tornar reais. Por enquanto, saber disso bastava.


End file.
